


Ne moc normální den

by kratula



Series: Budu se těšit! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Sherlock is Alone
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak k tomu došlo, že se Sherlock před Mikem Stamfordem vůbec zmínil, že hledá spolubydlícího?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne moc normální den

27.1. 2010

Od začátku věděla, že to nebude normální den. To by nesměl profesor Edmund Binney zveřejnit na svém facebookovém profilu své, jemně řečeno kontroverzní řešení Fredrikssenovy kauzy. Tyhle výkřiky do tmy byly jeho specialita, ale z následků se samozřejmě rád vyzul.  
Takže Edwinu vůbec nepřekvapilo, že se ten den vylhal z výkuky náhlou indispozicí a své hodiny shodil na ni, zas tolik lidí schopných přednášet o soudní balistice k dispozici nebylo.  
Přednáškový sál byl narvaný, bylo jasné, že se krom studentů dostavila i horda lidí, co přišli s Binneyem polemizovat. Nepřekvapilo jí to a byla nachystaná.  
„Dobré ráno vážení! Bohužel vás musím zklamat, protože můj vážený kolega se z důvodu náhlé nemoci nemůže dostavit a dnešní kurz povedu já. Pravidelní účastníci výuky ...“ tím myslel opravdové studenty policejní školy: „ ti už mě znají, ostatním se s dovolením představím. Doktorka Edwina Shawová!  
A jen na okraj, pokud jste se přišli pohádat o Fredrikssenově případu, tak se mnou vážně nemusíte, domnávám se totiž, že o závěrech kolegy Binneye by se dalo s úspěchem pochybovat. A nyní prosím, abyste obrátili svou pozornost k drážkování hlavně ...“  
Začátek přednášky byl poněkud narušen hromadným odchodem zklamaných profesorových oponentů, ale ne všichni se zvedli, pár usoudilo, že počkat do konce je slušnost.

Nakonec to nebyl tak marný den, říkala si, když o pár hodin později opoštěla budovu. Chtěla to vzít domů přes Tesco a taky se zastavit v knihovně, tak zvažovala logisticky nejvhodnější trasu, když u chodníku vedle ní zastavilo taxi.  
Automaticky se rozhlédla, kdo bude nastupovat, ale šofér oslovil ji: „Kam to bude slečínko?“  
Prošedivělý muž víc než středního věku, v čapce a s brýlemi, najednou nevěděla jestli se má cítit tou „slečínkou“ polichocená nebo dotčená.  
„Nevolala jsem taxi.“  
„Ale odvoz by se vám šiknul!“ usmál se, snad trochu vlezle.  
„Ráda chodím pěšky!“ to byla pravda, preferovala k přesunům vlastní nohy, byl časově i finančně nenáročný způsob, jak se udržet v kondici.  
„No ták! Co nevidět začne pršet.“ zkoušel to dál.  
„Na déšť jsem vybavená!“ nedala se a ukázala na svůj obří plstěný klobouk, její slabost, měla jich sbírku.  
„Pro jednou udělejte výjimu a nechte mě vydělat!“  
Překvapená jeho urputností si ho důkladně změřila, pak sáhla do kabelky a vytáhla bankovku: „Tohle ...“ začala a taxikářovi se nadějí rozsvítily oči: „ ...tohle by mělo stačit na cestu odsud až na Heathrow, že?“  
„Nevypadáte jako někdo, kdo potřebuje na letiště, slečínko.“  
„Taky, že ne! Ale vy si evidentně potřebujete vydělat a takhle, vy nemusíte jet až na Heathrow a já se nemusím s vámi svézt.“ čekala, že ho tenhle návrh uspokojí, ale na šoférově tváři četla zklamání. Překvapivé! Nabídla mu pníze za výborné rito, tam kam mířila doopravdy, by to nestálo ani polovinu. Slíbil mu někdo víc jako součást nějakého kanadského žertíku?  
„Vážně bych vám rád zkrátil cestu.“  
Zvědavě se naklonila do okénka: „Jste tak paličatej u všech cestujících?“  
„Dost často, slečínko.“  
„A co děláte, když vás nechtějí poslechnout?“ zeptala se, jeho umanutost ji zaujala.  
Muž se na ni podíval a pak hodně pomalu odhrnul klopu své bundy, aby viděla jeho pistoli.  
Usmála se na něj: „Doufám, že se s tímhle nezkoušíte bránit při přepadechích, ona většina kriminálníků bohužel opravdovou pozná.“  
Usmál se poněkud zklamaně: „Vy nevypadáte na zločince.“  
„Já tak nějak kopu za ty druhý!“ a máchla rukou kamsi za sebe, směrem ke svému pracovišti.  
„Aha, tak už asi nebudu zdržovat, ale nadávejte jen sobě, když zmoknete!“  
„Bude mě hřát vzpomínka na neobvyklé setkání. Jste druhej nejzajímavější člověk kterého jsem dnes potkala, vlastně nejen za dnešek ale za dlouhou dobu.“  
„A kdo byl ten první?“  
„To byste neuhád!“ odpověděla rozmarně a odpojila se od chodníku směrem k parku na Russel Square.

Kdyby nebyl tak vymóděný, řekla by, že je to student, který na přednášky zrovna poctivě nechodí, tvář jí byla lehce povědomá. Ale budoucí výkvět britské policie takhle opravdu nevypadal!  
Patřil k těm, co se nevypařili hned, jak oznámila, že Binney nedorazí a zdálo se, že docela zaujatě poslouchá. Když opouštěla posluchárnu, dohonil ji.  
„Jaká je vaše teorie ohledně Fredrikssena? Máte ji!“  
„Nedotažené úvahy nepublikuju, na rozdíl od někoho. Jen jsem si jistá, že kulky nelítají samovolně do zatáčky. Neudělaly to pro prezidenta, tak proč by se obtěžovaly pro obyčejnýho gangstera.“  
„Prezidenta?“ zatvářil se nechápavě.  
Zvedla obočí, ale pak mávla rukou: „Neřešte, to byl vtip. Proč bych vám měla vykládat svoje názory na tenhle případ?“  
„Protože absurdní teorie vašeho nadřízeného mě přivedla na skutečnou stopu, kterou musím prověřit. A vy se ráda přidáte. Nemáte ho v lásce a s chutí mi ty jeho směšné závěry pomůžete potopit!“ pokračoval mladík sebejistě. Vypadal hrozně mladě, rozčepířené kudrnaté vlasy, protáhlá bledá tvář a zvláštní oči. Kabát a prvotřídní oblek mu sice trochu přidávaly, ale i tak pochybovala, že je tek týpek starší než ona.  
„Na to abych vykoupala Binneye v jeho vlastní blbosti nepotřebuju nějakýho amatéskýho cucáka!“ opáčila, trochu dotčená tím tónem.  
Změřil si ji ostře od hlavy k patě a polohlasem spustil: „Staráte se o malé dítě, patrně potomek vašeho přítele a máte před svatbou.  
Jste z rozvedené rodiny, nejstarší dítě, minimálně dva mladší sourozenci, jeden výrazně mladší.  
Hodně chodíte pěšky, jste fit, ale utrpěla jste úraz pánve nebo kyčle, nejspíš kolem puberty, ...“  
„Stačí! Beru toho amatéra zpět, sice jste si tohle všechno o mě mohl někde zjistit, ale chvilku by vám to dalo. S některými fakty se moc nechlubím. Taky jste sotva mohl vědět, že mě tu dnes potkáte. Dáme si u mě kafe?“ navrhla smířlivě.  
„V tom případě bych se snad měl představit ...“  
„No asi už tuším, znám pár lidí na Scotland Yardu a ti už se o vás zmínili.“  
„A co říkali?“ optal se mladík koverzačně.  
„Že jste čurák, … ale vychází vám to! Zatím, jak rádi výhružně dodávají.“ odpověděla zlomyslně a vedla ho chodbou ke své pracovně.  
Jakmile otevřela dveře, odhodila desky s přednáškovými materiály na stůl a postavila konvici na malý elektrický vařič v koutku. Vytáhla ze skříňky dva hrnky, jeden nápadně velký, do kterého zavěsila čajové vajíčko. Když sáhla po plechovce s kávou, její společník začal otevírat pusu, ale předběhla ho: „Nic neříkejte, černou se dvěma cukry!“  
„To vám řekl někdo za Yarderů?“  
„Těm tak sejde na tom, jak máte rád kafe. To je zas moje specialita, poznat, kdo co pije. Člověku jako vy by to nemělo přijít jako nijaké kouzlo. Jste hubený, ne jen typově štíhlý, opravdu hubený. Takže moc nejíte, nejspíš věříte, že to zpomaluje mozek. Ale z něčeho energii brát potřebujete, takž jedete na kofeinu a dost sladíte. Asi bych měla dodat, že nejen na kofeinu.“  
„Vy také, ačkoliv spíš příležitostně, ale byly doby kdy jste kouřila opravdu hodně.“  
„Jen nikotin a za studentských časů pár pokusů s THC, na rozdíl od někoho. Ale to už není dedukce, seržankta Donovanová hodně špatně tráví fakt, že se jí po místech činu potuluje feťák! Nespecifikovala, ale vypadáte na koks.“  
„Čistý, už tři roky.“  
„Nepochybuju, její šéf není debil ani sebevrah.“ podala mu hrnek a dodala: „A teď mi prozraďte, co za teorii o Fredrikssenově vraždě máte vy!“

Holmes, jak se ten sebejistý mladík jmenoval přišel s mnohem rozumnější verzí než Edwinin nadřízený, navíc ho zajímaly i jiné aspekty zločinu než samotná střelba, ale vůči některým odborným detailům měla výhrady.  
Strávili dohadováním víc jak hodinu a ona pokreslila stohy papíru náčrtky a výpočty.  
„ … obyčejný šatní skříňky? Normální plech? Ty mohla kulka takový ráže bez problému prostřelit, spíš bych čekal odraz od stěn nebo podlahy, ty byly betonový.“  
„Ale to nedává smysl, v tomhle místě nebyla zeď, musela to být šatní skříňka!“ odporoval jí Holmes.  
„Tak možná měla dost neobvyklej obsah. Když jsem chodila na středí, tak tam nějakej milovník dokonalý symertie maskoval betonovou opěru dveřma od šatničky a šedivým nátěrem, aby nenarušovala řadu.“  
„Hm, budu se muset na to místo činu ještě vrátit. Ta šatna je velká a sloup na tom místě by dával smysl. Ale nevím, jak bezpečně vyzkoušet, že by to fungovalo?“  
Edwina si opřela chodidlo o psací stůl a vyhrnula si nohavici: „Tohle by pro představu mohlo stačit, ne?“  
Detektiv chvíli se zájmem zkoumal jizvu na jejím lýtku: „Na přepadení školy v druhé polovině devadesátých let bych si pamatoval, takže spolužák, co si chtěl zvednout ego otcovou zbraní?“  
„Jo, jenže machrovat s kvérem před holkama, co závodně střílej není moc efektní, tak ten debil přitvrdil. Bohužel pro mě, všechny jeho vědomosti o zbraních pocházely z americkejch filmů a ani nedokázal poznat, kdy je zajištěná. Jediný, co mě mohlo utěšovat, byl fakt, že vyrobil průšvih i tatíčkovy, protoře to Magnum nebylo legální.“  
Holmes se zamračil: „Ach, vždycky se něco najde!“  
„Co je za problém? To fitko přece pořád funguje, ty šatny si můžete klidně zkontrolovat.“  
„To ano, ale udělal jsem chybu. Předpokládal jsem, že stopy častého používání zbaně na vašich rukou jsou následem vaší práce. Ignoroval jsem možnost, že to provozujete závodně!“  
Vyvalila oči, kvůli takové blbosti je na sebe naštvaný?  
„Zas tak moc jste se nesplet, už pár let je to jen hobby. Poslední soutěž jsem absolvovala v roce 2004. Navíc nerada míchám svoje akademické a sportovní úspěchy dohromady.“  
„Váš nejlepší výsledek?“  
„Hm, takový mediálně nejvděčnější byl asi bronz z Athén, ale mám i dvě stříbra a jednu zlatou z ME.“  
„Proč jste toho nechala?“  
„Tak nějak jsem ztratila motivaci.“  
„A proč vůbec tvrdnete tady, když pro Yard dělá tolik nekompetentních idiotů?“  
„Tak silný výrazivo bych nepoužila, řadu z nich znám a jsou dobrý!“  
„Vy jste lepší, jste víc než jen průměrný idiot, jste schopná používat vlastní mozek! A vy se zahrabete tady! A navrch ze sebe hodláte udělat ženušku v domácnosti a starat se o cizí děcko! A proč? Z nějakého pomýleného pečovatelského komplexu?“  
Tohle jí dožralo, s ledovým výrazem se přiblížila a dívala se mu ze vzdálenosti několika palců do očí, byli zhruba stejně vysocí: „Tak hele mladý muži, možná dokážete lecos vyčíst z nákupního seznamu v mojí kapse, z mých manžet a úrovně prošoupanosti mých podrážek, ale za tu hodinu a půl, co jsme spolu strávili si nemůžete nárokovat, že mě znáte!  
Zrovna vy mi máte co radit! Jste sám, žádní přátelé, rodinu ignorujete a předstíráte, že vám to tak vyhovuje!“  
„Ale mě to vyhovuje! Já se nenechám zastavit v rozletu hloupými sentimentálními vazbami! Co vy zase víte o mě, co?“  
„Víc než se ti bude líbit hošánku!“ vybouchla: „Samota jako z nouze ctnost, co? Radši všechny urazit, aby to nestihli první? Něco ti v životě chybí a nevíš, co! A ani tuny bílího prášku ani stovky záhad světa nebudou nikdy dost, aby tu díru zaplnily. Určitě máš za sebou předávkování … aha tak ne jenom jedno! Možná jsi právě čistej, ale pořád jsi kráčející mrtvý muž, bez cíle, bez skutečný motivace žít. A v momentě, kdy ti přijde smrt jako větší vzrůšo ...“ významně se ušklíbla.  
Zíral na ni jak na ducha z Vánoční koledy a po chvíli dodal: „Normálně říkají jen: Jdi do prdele!“  
„Protože jsou to idioti, ne? Vás by tam byla škoda. Mě ten mozeček nezakrní ani mezi plyšákama a pohádkama, na to mám dost širokej záběr, ale pokud skončíte šest stop pod kytičkama, to bude teprve mrhání potenciálem.“  
„Proč by vám to nemělo být jedno?“  
„Protože mám pomýlenej pečovatelskej komplex? Krom toho bych s váma o Fredrikssenovi a klidně i o jiných kazách zase ráda pokecala.“  
„Takže mám podle vás zahájit éru neupřimných úsměvů a pokryteckých lichotek?“  
„V klidu, nemusíte se hned zítra ženit, neberte mě jako vzor. Začněte něčím jednoduchým, dle úrovně vašeho ohozu soudím, že nemáte ani úplně prťavý byt. Tak co začít tím, že zkusíte spolubydlícího?“  
Zatvářil se skepticky a pak řekl: „Ohledně pokroku v té Fredrikssenově vraždě vám dám vědět, budu si muset ověřit pár faktů, kdy vás tu zastihnu?“  
Natáhla se pro kabelku a vylovila z ní vizitku: „Radši zajděte sem, odpoledne a navečer tam obvykle bývám!“  
„Střelecký klub Gallahger a Ferris?“  
„S jedním z majitelů se hodlám, jak jste se vyjádřil zahodit, možná až se příště potkáme, tak už budu paní Gallagherová!  
Nerada bych vypdala nezdvořile, ale za chvíli mám další hodinu, takže se musíme rozloučit.“  
Zastrčil vizitku do kapsy a mezi dveřmi na ni kývnul: „Tak naviděnou!“  
„Budu se těšit!“

Na střechu klobouku dopadly první nesmělé kapky deště, ne že by to Edwině moc vadilo, jen si řekla, že je to mizené počasí na leden.  
Vyhrabala z tašky zvonící mobil: „Ano brouku … jo mám a flašku bílýho taky … jak jsem předpokládaly, přišly davy … né, nic takovýho … jo potkala jsem dnes da zajímavý týpky, jednoho umanutýho génia a jednoho paličatýho taxikáře, nějak nechtěl pochopit, že fakt nechci svízt … cože? Kam na ty nápady chodíš? Zabít mě? … a myslíš toho génia nebo taxikáře … aha, bojím se, že čteš moc detektivek lásko … že je čtu taky? No jo, ale nefantazíruju z nich … každopádně na něj hodím oko … né na taxikáře na génia! Za dvacet minut jsem doma. Pa!“

O dva dny později po ránu čekal Sherlock Holmes na výsledek jedné zdlouhavé chemické reakce uprostřed laboratoří v nemocnici Svatého Bartoloměje. Odskočil si do svého myšlenkového paláce a ani nezanamenal příchod doktora Stamforda do místnosti.  
Najít si spolubydlícího? Té ženské se to řekne! Ignoruje společenské konvnce, nemá trpělivost s okolními idioty, je bývalý narkoman, v kuchyni dělá experimenty, v ledničce uchovává vzorky, někdy nemluví celé dny a hraje na housle uprostřed noci: „Kdo by mě asi tak chtěl za spolubydlícího?“  
Ani si neuvědomil, že to řekl nahlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Netuším kde a jak se v Londýně vzdělávají budoucí policisté, berte to jako autorskou licenci.
> 
>  
> 
> Doufám, že se líbilo a ráda si přečtu Vaše komentáře!


End file.
